The Kitchen
The Kitchen is the most key location so far, as it is seen in every episode of Four Funny Freaks so far. Appearance The kitchen appears as mostly a stereotypical kitchen, with a microwave and a fridge and a trashcan, but it also appears to have a back door, and a window peaking into another room, the floor is tiled. The Beginning The Kitchen is the first location to ever appear in the series, starting with Marcus, talking to Billy, discussing the shows plot. Marcus cooks a hot dog, and runs away after he is disgusted by it. The Kitchen's next appearance in the episode, is when Marcus asks Billy a question, to which Billy responds by dancing stupidly. Finally, The Kitchen serves as the focal point for the series end of the episode dances, and as the main setting for Billy's pillow assassination. Freaks Travels The Kitchen once again appears ast the very first location of the episode, where Marcus is seen with a flyswatter, and is preparing to drink mustard. This, aside from the dances, is this rooms only appearance in this episode, and when Jill assaults everyone with a freeze pop. Guitar Hero Daze Like always, The Kitchen is the very first location to appear in the episode. The Kitchen's role in this episode, is so that Marcus can show Triston, his brand new practice katana made of soda cans, but he ends up destroying it in the process. The Kitchen plays a minor role, and serves as only the dance scene backdrop again, and finally, as Triston's revenge location. Buzz Buzz In episode four, The Kitchen plays its most minor role yet, only appearing as a brief thirty second introductory sequence, and for a two second scene with Triston. The Kitchen's final appearance is like always, the dances, and as a backdrop for a group photo with the entire cast of the show, including guest star: Dan Cole. What goes up...? The Kitchen appears once again is the introductory location. Marcus starts off by proudly stating that this is in fact, episode five. He then teases Triston, because he just hit puberty. The Kitchen's next appearance, is during the SACK! Compilation, for about five or six of the SACK!'s. Lastly, The Kitchen serves as the dance scene backdrop again, and finally, as the part where Marcus snipes all of his friends down. The Mysterious Man The Kitchen is where Marcus and Billy give the intro to the episode once again. They end the intro by implying that they are going to glue Triston to the wall. The Mysterious Man later enters The Kitchen to try and attempt to lift up a carton of Heavy Cream, but fails, and sadly leaves. Billy also uses The Kitchen for his recipe explanation. And of course, as always, it is used for the dances. The Mysterious Man is revealed to be the show's craaazy editor: Dave, who poofs the cast away with a simple snap of his fingers in the end. Trivia *The Kitchen is one of two locations that has been in every episode so far, the other being the Wii Room. *The Kitchen was the first location and the last location shown in the first two episodes. *The Kitchen has by far had the most injuries suffered inside of it thus far.